


Pink and Fuzzy

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Pretty much porn, top!Archie





	Pink and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, an experiment to see if this could actually be done.

 

The handcuffs were gag gift from Cook and Andy. They were pink and fuzzy and Archie had turned bright red when he pulled them out of the box, eyes wide. Cook and Andy cracked up, howling with laughter and leaning against each other for support. Neal glared at them darkly, silently vowing to kill them slowly if Archie broke up with him out of embarrassment. He also has to adjust his jeans a little when he thinks about Archie maybe using them on him, but that’s a thought best ignored.

They’ve been together for a year, having sex for six months. It had been hard to wait, but Neal’s not stupid. He knows this is a big deal for Archie. Archie hadn’t even admitted to _himself_ that he was gay until he started liking Neal. It humbles Neal to think about it, how he’s Archie’s first _everything_ , and it makes him careful. He’d been thrilled enough when Archie said he was ready that he was pretty much willing to go with whatever Archie was comfortable with. And it made sense for him to take the lead. He certainly wasn’t going to mention that he maybe possibly had a slight submissive streak. He loves Archie way more than he likes kinky sex anyway.

Later that night they’re in bed kissing and moving towards more when Archie pulls back. “I saw the way you looked at them,” he says.

“Looked at what?” he asks, confused.

Archie shoves a hand under his pillow and pulls out the handcuffs. “These.”

Neal swallows hard. “Oh.”

“Did you want to—?” Archie holds them out to him, his gaze trusting and steady. Neal can’t get over how this boy—man—can keep surprising him. A year ago he blushed if someone was even _thinking_ about sex around him. Now here he is, fearlessly offering to let Neal cuff him to the bed. Neal figures he should man up and admit what he really wants.

“Actually,” he starts, then has to stop and clear his throat before continuing. “I kind of want you to—”

Archie looks confused for a moment, and then his eyes widen in realization. A shudder runs through his whole body, and he nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Before Neal’s fully processed that, Archie is straddling his hips and kissing him hard. He presses Neal’s arms back above his head, and damn this is hot. Archie ends the kiss and concentrates on the cuffs. He closes them around one wrist and then the other, threading them through a bar in the headboard. Neal is very glad for his wrought iron bed frame right about now. Then Archie sits back on his heels and just looks. Neal licks his lips. His throat is suddenly dry. He’s totally exposed and Archie could do anything he wants to him. He’s not really worried because, hello, it’s Archie, but just the thought of all those possibilities sends his blood rushing south.

Archie kisses him again, nibbles on his lower lip, and that’s new. He licks at the shell of Neal’s ear and bites lightly at the lobe. Archie’s never used teeth on him before unless it was an accident, but now it’s like someone flipped a switch. If Neal didn’t know better he’d say Archie was marking his territory or something. When he moves lower and sucks hard on that spot on Neal’s neck that makes him moan, Neal starts to wonder if he really does know better.

Archie slides down Neal’s body, dropping kisses at the hollow of his throat, along his collarbone and down his chest. He licks across a nipple, and Neal arches towards the touch. Archie bites gently. Neal sucks in a breath. “Fuck, Arch,” he breathes reverently. Archie slants a look up at him, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards. Then he returns to his task, alternating teeth and tongue until Neal is gasping out half formed pleas, but hell if he knows if it’s for more or for Archie to stop.

After he’s given equal attention to both nipples, Archie moves lower, kissing and licking across Neal’s stomach. He mouths at the trail of hair that leads somewhere Neal _definitely_ wants Archie’s mouth, and he shifts his hips in anticipation. But it turns out Archie has a previously undiscovered love of teasing, because he seems determined to touch Neal everywhere except where he really wants him. He kisses up one thigh and down the other, running a hand over Neal’s calf. He licks along the crease of Neal’s hip and nips at his hipbone.

“Archie, fuck, please,” Neal begs.

Archie looks up at him, smiling again. “Please what?” he asks in a perfect imitation of his usual guilelessness.

Neal gapes, but before he can formulate a response Archie ducks his head and swallows Neal’s cock. He just barely keeps from thrusting up into Archie’s mouth. The wet heat surrounding him is so fucking good. He tries to move to run his hands through Archie’s hair, and he’s abruptly reminded of the cuffs when he can’t.

Once Neal’s pretty much forgotten his own name, Archie pulls off. He moves back up Neal’s body and kisses him, soft this time. He looks at Neal seriously. “Do you want—do you think I could—? I know we’ve never and it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Neal stares at him, trying to figure out what he’s asking. When it hits him he has to bite his lip really hard not to fucking come right then. “No, I mean yes. Yes, I want,” he says.

That evil grin lights Archie’s face again. “Awesome.” He grabs the lube and a condom, and it turns out Archie really pays attention. He stretches Neal out slowly and thoroughly. It burns a little as he gets used to it. It’s been a long time since he’s done this.

When Archie slides inside, Neal’s eyes roll back in his head. He’d forgotten what this was like, letting someone inside. Even before Archie it wasn’t something he did with just anyone. His legs are hooked over Archie’s shoulders, and they’re chest to chest, and Neal would give just about anything to be able to wrap his arms around Archie right now, but those aren’t the rules. So he strains against the cuffs and lets Archie set a slow rhythm that drags along his prostate and sets off sparks behind his eyes every couple of thrusts. It’s not long before Archie speeds up, and Neal lifts his hips to meet him. After another minute Archie reaches between then and wraps a hand around Neal’s cock. He comes quickly and Archie’s collapsing on top of him, then sliding off to the side, as if his slight weight is going to crush Neal.

Archie reaches up and flicks the catch on the cuffs. Neal wraps his arms around Archie as soon as he’s free, drawing him close. “You are fucking amazing, you know that?” he says.

Archie laughs slightly, back to his usual adorable nervousness. “Oh gosh, that wasn’t too—?”

Neal shakes his head. “It wasn’t too anything except maybe too good. Thought you were gonna kill me.”

“Oh gosh,” Archie repeats.

Neal leans in and kisses him.


End file.
